


Lucky?

by BigG1999



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Calzona, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia and Arizona have a huge fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky?

"You aren't my Mother" A teenage Latina yells at the blonde.

"What did you just say" The stunned blonde asks.

"It's true. We aren't related. Don't act so hurt" She yells.

The blonde bites her bottom lip and walks away. She leaves the Latina there alone.

Arizona goes into her room and shuts the door. She lays in bed alone, unmoving. No tears fall. No words come.

The Latina stand in the living room in an eerie silence. Her mom, no. Not her mom. Arizona doesn't walk away. Arizona isn't silence.

Arizona yells back. She makes a point. She makes it right.

The Latina sits down on the couch and waits. Waits for something. Crying? Yelling? Anything at all.

The sound of a car breaks the silence. They both hear the tires crunch the gravel driveway. Sofia is the only one who can hear her mothers footsteps. The door opens.

"Oh hey Sofia" Callie says the a smile.

"I'm going to bed" The teenager whispers, getting up and walking to her room.

Callie knows something is wrong. Arizona should be out here. Their daughter doesn't go to bed, not without dinner.

Callie quickly takes off her coat and goes to their room. It's the one place that she can think of going.

Arizona can hear the shutting of her daughter's door. She hears her wife's footsteps.

The door opens, reveling her wife. Callie doesn't ask questions.

Callie knows her wife will open up in her own way. The Latina strips down to her underwear and tank top.

She climbs into bed and lays next to her wife. She doesn't try to pull her wife into her. She just simply takes a porselen hand in her own and watches the ceiling.

"I'm not her mother" Arizona whispers, not looking from her spot on the ceiling.

"Who said it" Callie asks, not having any reaction.

"Sofia" Arizona says, turning to face her wife.

Callie doesn't say anything, she pulls her wife into her. She doesn't wipe away tears, she just holds her wife.

"I'm not her mom" Arizona sobs.

"Arizona, baby. You're her mama. You know it" Callie soothes.

"Arizona, honey, please look at me" Callie tries.

"Not her mom. Not her mom. Not her mom" Arizona chants.

"You are, Arizona" Callie argues, lifting up her wife's chin.

"I'm not" Arizona whispers, tears falling quickly.

"Honey, you're the reason she is alive" Callie whispers, wiping away the tears.

"I'm not her mom" Arizona chokes out.

"You're the one who got her heart to start. You're the one who did that. Arizona, you gave her the life I couldn't" Callie whispers, pressing her forehead to her wife's.

"I gave her life" Arizona asks, blue eyes looking up into dark brown ones.

"Yeah baby. I've heard the stories. You pushed Lucy Fields out of the way, how you went commando and saved her life. You saved her when I couldn't Arizona. You. Her Mama" Callie says, looking into tear filled eyes.

"I love her so much" Arizona whispers.

"I know baby" Callie whispers, pulling her wife close again.

The blonde sobs into her wife. They hold on to each other, to the love that keeps them both grounded. Nobody knows how much time passes, but sleep doesn't come to any of the women in the house.

Tears stop and the blonde takes a deep breath.

"I'll be back" She whispers to her wife.

The blonde slowly gets out of bed with dark eyes watching her every move. The blonde leaves her room.

A smaller Latina's eyes go to the door when she hears footsteps. The closed door to her room opens, reveling her Mama, no, Arizona.

Arizona slowly walks over to Sofia's bed, gently sitting down on it. Both can tel the other has been crying.

"I love you" Arizona whispers, looking at her only daughter.

The Latina bites her bottom lip and looks up and into blue eyes.

"I am your Mama. No matter what. I am the reason you are alive right now. When you came out of your Mom, you didn't have a heartbeat. I was the one who got your heart to beat. Me. I did that. So yeah, we don't have blood Sofia, but we are family. You are my only daughter. I need you in my life. I need our family, and so do you. We are family Sofia" Arizona says, voice strong.

"I'm sorry" Sofia says, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, don't cry" Arizona whispers, reaching out and wiping away the tears falling from her daughter's face.

"I love you so much Mama" Sofia whispers, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I know baby girl, I know" Arizona soothes, pulling her daughter even closer.

The Latina in the next room counts minutes. Then a half hour. She finally can't take it anymore and gets up.

Callie walks to her daughter's room. The door is wide open so she waits at the door as she watches the sight in front of her.

A blonde and her daughter are snuggled together.

"Calliope" The blonde whispers with a smile, careful not to wake up their daughter.

Callie walks over to her beautiful women. She gently presses her lips to her daughters forehead. She then looks up to the blue eyes watching her every move.

"You stay here" Callie mumbles before her lips find her wife's.

"I love you" Arizona whispers as they pull apart.

"I love you too baby" Callie smiles, stealing another kiss before leaving.

Arizona watches as her wife shuts the door. Then she looks at her beautiful daughter.

"How did I get so lucky" Arizona whispers as she pulls her daughter closer.

Callie shuts her daughter's bedroom door and jumps at the sight of a blond boy.

"Oh my god, you scared Mommy" Callie says with a laugh.

"Were's Mama" The sleepy boy asks, rubbing his eye.

"She's sleeping with Sof, how about you come and sleep with Mommy" Callie suggests.

"Okay" The boy agrees, lifting up his arms to be carried.

"I love you baby boy" Callie whispers, picking up her son.

"I love you too Mommy" The sleepy boy mumbles, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck.

Callie smiles and carries her son to her bed. The boy is already asleep in her arms before they even make it to the room. Callie slowly wiggles into bed with her son on her chest, pulling a blanket up to cover them.

"How did I get so lucky" Callie asks herself as she gives her son a kiss on the forehead.

 


End file.
